


Abyssinia

by flootzavut



Series: Swamp(y) Snogs [4]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: AU, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e16 Goodbye Farewell and Amen, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Friendship, Goodbyes, M/M, Season/Series 11, Swamp(y) Kisses, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "I know how tough it is for you to say goodbye. But there are things I want to say. Things I need to tell you."A shamelessly fluffy take on the Hunnihawk farewell.





	Abyssinia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> it's becoming tradition at this point to make each other cry with fluff, right? ;)

* * *

_**Abyssinia** _

* * *

 

"I know how tough it is for you to say goodbye. But there are things I want to say. Things I need to tell you."

BJ waits, but is greeted only with silence and with Hawk looking at him like... like BJ doesn't even know what. They stand there and stare at one another, and it seems like for once, Hawkeye is lost for words. BJ can't blame him, if what's going through his mind is half as screwy as what BJ is feeling. How do you say 'thank you for keeping me sane, please don't forget me, I'm scared I'll never see you again, I want so badly to be at home but I'm not ready to say goodbye' all at the same time?

"I'll never be able to shake you," Hawk says eventually.

BJ isn't sure exactly how that's a compliment, but the soft look on Hawkeye's face says it was intended as one.

"I want you to know how much you've meant to me, Beej. And maybe we'll see each other again, but just in case we don't, in case this is the last time, the last chance..." He shakes his head, shrugs, like he just doesn't know how to explain himself. "Please don't hate me, but I gotta."

BJ opens his mouth to say he could never hate Hawkeye (he should know, he tried more than once over the years), but Hawk is stepping in closer, wrapping his arms around BJ and tentatively but unapologetically pressing his mouth to BJ's as he cradles BJ's head in one hand.

It's tender, almost chaste, and so unexpected that for a moment BJ freezes. Hawk's lips are dry but soft, and it's... good.

Once he's gotten over the shock, he kisses back, surprising himself a little, but it seems such a natural extension of their relationship he can't  _not_. This is them, warm and affectionate and close, more intimate than any friendship he's ever had, closer than brothers, and he's dizzy with both the strangeness and the odd familiarity of Hawkeye's mouth on his, astonishing yet somehow inevitable.

It doesn't go too far, too deep, and BJ is (mostly) glad of it and (mostly) relieved when Hawkeye pulls away, because he doesn't know what to make of either the kiss or his own reaction.

Hawkeye grins at him, mischievous but also a bit nervous, catching his lip between his teeth for a second. BJ knew already that this was sincere and a risk, that it meant something, that it was no joke, but the look on Hawk's face confirms it. This is complicated, sure, but it's real. He finds himself grinning back.

"I'll miss you," he says, and Hawkeye's relief is obvious and immediate. "I can't imagine what this place would've been like if I hadn't found you."

"I'll miss you too," says Hawk. "I just needed you to know... how much. Just in case." He looks away, like he's embarrassed. "Gotta be honest, Beej," he adds quietly, "I was looking forward to that way more than to kissing Margaret."

The admission hits BJ right in the chest; for a moment he can't breathe. Then he takes his own courage in both hands. "Hey, you don't kiss a guy like that then disappear never to be seen again, Hawk." He winks. "I'm not that kind of girl."

That gets him a smile as what he's saying sinks in, then a laugh, one of those riotous Hawkeye laughs, head thrown back and eyes sparkling. "I guess you aren't," Hawk says fondly, before giving BJ one final fierce squeeze, his touch lingering as long as possible when he turns toward the waiting chopper.

"Left you a note!" BJ yells.

Hawkeye looks back at him with a questioning frown as he buckles in. BJ just shrugs and smiles. Hawk will see it. And maybe between them, they've managed to say some of the things BJ had in mind while he was making it, and it'll mean even more than he'd hoped it would.

This is goodbye to Korea forever, God willing, but for him and Hawkeye? He's thinking it's more like  _au revoir_.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> "Abyssinia" for "I'll be seeing you," but also a little tribute on my part to Henry Blake ♥️
> 
> If you're interested in talking to folks in the fandom, please come join us in [The Swamp](https://discord.gg/H5nHFr4), which is a MASH Discord server where quite a few MASH readers, writers and artists hang out :D


End file.
